Waking dead
by Pumpkinshampoo
Summary: Buffy wakes up to a world gone to hell after being shot by Warren. Walkers or chompers as she likes to put it roam the streets vast destruction is left in there wake. Alone she sets out in searching of her missing loved ones discovering walkers are the least of her worries. A walking dead(S2-S3)Crossover with Buffy(S6) (looking 4 beta)
1. Chapter 1

Buffy looked at the clock in annoyance inwardly cursing herself for losing track of time. Angel would be here in only a matter of minutes and she still was clueless as what to wear. She absently wondered if Willow and Tara had this problem but quickly tossed the thought aside. Willow would rather be early than fashionably late. The gang was probably already at the Bronzes wondering when there blonde companion would finally roll out of bed. She couldn't help it between college taking up most of her mornings and Angel taking up her nights she hardly had much time for sleep other that what afternoon naps she could snag.  
"Buffy that MANS here!" Her mother called out. Joyce voice held contempt whenever it came to anything involving her daughter's boyfriend. Her mother was less that pleased when she first found out about her sixteen year old daughter somewhat older boyfriend but that was nearly a millennium ago her mom so needed to learn to deal.  
Shit, shit, shit she chanted struggling into her club wear a little black dress prefect for all occasions. "Just a minute Mom, tell Angel to wait for me in the car!" She called down the stairs before dashing to the bathroom to do a last minute one over. She paused as she pasted Dawn's room the fine hairs on the back of her neck stood on edge. A low groan came from her sister's room she placed her hand on the door.  
She nearly jumped out of her skin as something banged against door. "Dawn whatever you're doing in there you better stop you're almost in high school now for God's sake!" Buffy banged her hand against the door in frustration. The door creaked open, causing Buffy's pulse to quicken. An arm speed past her pulling the door closed with an audible clunk.  
"You're not ready yet Buffy you need to wake up." Dawn's voice was hoarse with emotions. "The worlds gone to shit Buff we need you." She was taken aback by the despair in her sister's voice.  
Why would anyone need her she could barely make it on time to her PSYC 101 class? "If this is a joke Dawn it's not a very good one. Who do you have in your room? Did Xander put you up to this?" She clasped her hand around the door handle yanking open but to her surprise there was no one to be seen.  
The room looked uninhabited like it had been untouched for some time. Pictures were fallen from the shelves some severely faded. There late great grandmother mahogany vanity mirror was cracked down the middle. "Mom's goanna freak when she sees this mess." Buffy smirked at her sister she had to give the kid props this was pretty elaborated as far as freaky pranks went.  
"Mom's dead, she had a brain tumor remember? Buffy you NEED to wake up before it's too late." Dead that can't be I just talked…. No she thought; Dawn was right. "They said she was going to be ok… just a test... but she wasn't." Buffy stammered sinking to the floor her head was pounding, a dull ache in her chest was increasing steadily. The slayer touched her blood stained breast feeling a hole.  
"Buffy he shot you; he shot her too, and from that death which no longer lay's darkness like no other from her ashes will rise." Dawn voice morphed into the first slayer. She let her eyes linger on the other slayer she was pointing at something but what? The window, she was pointing at the window.  
Slowly she stood her legs were strained as the window grew further and further out of reach. She broke in to a run but still it out of her grasp. "Death's chains bind you and it is in death which you seek is your freedom." The darker skinned girl laughed as if she had made some sort of joke at the blonde's expense.  
Buffy pushed harder in her run leaping through the open window. "Always was shit at riddle." Was the last thing she said before leaving her dreamscape letting her eye open for the first time in two months since Warren tried to kill her.  
The florescent hospital lighting burned at her retinas as she took in her surroundings. Pain was something she knew it strengthen her. She embraced the pain letting it roll over her as her eyes adjusted. The television was on playing the emergency broadcast system. Buffy found the clicker next to her bed flipping channels it did little since each channel mirrored the last.  
She wondered how long she had been out. A while, a long while her thought drifted as she felt the hair on her leg, well past waxing time. Her skin itched under her gown she could make out small little red bed sores. Climbing out of bed she tested her weight on each foot when she was sure she could manage she took a few steps. Slowly she made it to the restroom in far corner of the room. The door was locked shut Buffy knocked lightly. "Hello is anyone in there?" Her heightened ears could make out the sounds of something shuffling around.  
Her slayer sense's where going wild 'Red flag alert all hands on deck' kind of feeling. She needed a weapon but the room was mostly barren other than the bed, a dresser, a wall mounted 15 inch T.V. and hospital equipment. Well the bed is mostly made plastic so it was out; T.V. might be good for a quick hit and run but then why even bother opening the door.  
She wrapped her hand around the trick metal of her I.V. stand it felt sturdy in her hands. She lifted the bottom of the stand and brought it down hard breaking of the wheels. The broken edge was sharp to the touch she had her weapon now a makeshift spear.  
The dresser blocked the door leading out of her room into the rest of the hospital she wondered who or what had placed it there. She searched the draws for something other than the backless cotton gown she was wearing but they were all empty other than a leather bound bible, a used toothbrush and a single earring. Well at least I'm not completely naked she grimaced.  
She could hear groaning in the hospital halls whatever was trapped in the restroom had friend and from the sounds of it lots of them. There were no windows in her room so she couldn't see what was going on outside. She hated going in blind but you got to do what you got to do.  
She gave her spear a test swing it was sloppy at best. She was malnourished, fatigued, and cranky she hoped whatever was inside was a cheese burger monster with a yummy side of fry's. Well that was pretty doubtful but a girl can dream can't she. It took three kicks before the door gave.  
She held a defensive stance three feet from where she kicked the door in. An older woman dressed in light green scrubs stumbled over the broken door slowly making her way towards the slayer. The nurse's ashen face was decaying but that was not what caught Buffy attention it was the woman's left arm. It ripped to shreds and had a 'human' tooth stuck in it?  
Buffy stabbed her in the chest with the pointy side of her spear piercing its heart. The nurse clacked its teeth together in hungered snaps. "Well stabbing in heart is useless unless it has to be wood like with a vampire." Buffy said missing the banter she usually got back from whatever she was slaying. So these things feel like vampires but aren't or not quite the same. Maybe decapitation or sunlight will do the trick but she hadn't the tool or the mean for either of those things.  
She brought the spear back sharply and stabbed it through the eye before it could take a chunk out of her. It slumped over into a rotten heap near her feet. Buffy detached the spear cleaning it with her bed sheet. Buffy needed to get out of here and get to her Scooby's so they could stop whatever Big bad had stumbled into town this time.  
She cringed as she pulled of the dead woman shoe 6 ½ paloma clogs it was only half a size bigger than what she wore. She couldn't bring herself to take the woman's socks or cloths but she did find her keyset when she searched her pockets.  
Buffy slipped on the clogs eyes scanning the room for an air duct she could travel through. There was no visible means of an exit other that the door leading into the hall. She tried her luck in the now free bathroom she almost wish she hadn't, key word almost. While an air duck was visible the room was cover in nurse bight-faces various excrement's. Buffy scrunched her noise and tried breathing through her mouth. She held back a gag that was worse much worse the taste lingered in her mouth.  
She stood on the porcelain toilet the sound nails scrapping the hospital door drove her to work fasted. She could sense a large group of whatever those things were outside her door. They must have been attracted to sound she would need to use stealth when dealing with them.  
The first screw dropped then another and another the dresser started to slowly edge forward. "Fuck!" She could hear them clearer now. Finally the last screw dropped she let the metal case fall with it. She tossed her spear up hoisting herself up after it. Hands reached up after her she had made it but scarcely so.  
She held her weapon trying to adjust it so wouldn't clang against the vents as she crawled. The problem was the length if she balanced it under her armpit it fell either slight forward or back making a clang as she moved. She settled for balancing it in one hand as she used the other to drag herself forward. It was a lot slower pace than would have liked. Unsure of where she was heading she let her senses guide her whenever she came to a fork in the vents. Wherever there was a large group of those chomper things was the last place she wanted to be.  
Had Warren put a spell on the hospital to finish her off when his shooting attempt had failed she pondered. No time for that she chided she need to get out of her and get to her family. Wait why hadn't they come for her? Surly Willow and Tara could work there witchy mojo to zap her home. Did they think she was dead again? Were they … Buffy let thoughts get the best of her a second longer before she reached the end of the vents.  
She rolled on her back and brought the back of her heal down hard. She poked her head through the hole the coast was clear for now. She was above some stairs a large yellow number three was market on the wall. The light was dim but it was better than what she had in the vents. She dropped down her spear cringing as it rolled down the first flight of stairs rather loudly. Jumping down she hurried after it a few chompers were climbing down after her.  
They were in worse shape than what her nurse had been in. She garbed the first one banging its head hard against the cement crushing it like an egg. She tossed the second over the ledge of the stairs kicking the third one in the head with all the force she could muster. Breathing hard she was nearly spent she would have to find somewhere to rest and soon.  
She sprinted down the steps scooping up the fallen spear. Lot level 1 Buffy read, pushing the door open happy to be outside finally. But like most thing in her life that happiness was short lived. Bodies in rows were lined up with matching gun shots to the back of the head. Women, children, men of all races lain face down for that she was grateful she wouldn't have their faces to haunt her nightmares.  
She was in Hell there was no way this could be her world. What had happened, what kind of monster could lay waste to this kind of destruction? Cars flipped over families reanimated inside trying to crawl out. Buffy ran ignoring the chompers on her tail at the speed she was going she would soon lose them anyways. A new purpose fuelled her, the thoughts of her love one in danger.


	2. Chapter 2

Her house was luckily only a few blocks from the hospital she was glade to find all the doors locked when she got there. "Willow! Dawnie! It's me open up!" Knowing she couldn't wait any longer for a response she climbed her favorite tree that she had used so often, sneaking out to slay. The window slid open to her old room it was dark and quite.

"Dawn's room now" she murmured. Her sister room looked much like any other teenage girls did. A few posters of bands Buffy didn't much care for hung on her wall next to that were hundreds of pictures of different places and people the girl knew. Dawn had developed a bit of a complex when she found out she wasn't real. After that a camera never left the young girls side.

When Buffy had been resurrected it was even worse. Some of the pictures were missing the one of Dawn and Buffy having a food fight, the one with Xander where he looks at the camera just right, one of Willow stealing a kiss from Tara and a few more were gone as well. Dawn wasn't here no one was part of her already had known that from the second she stood outside.

Tear welled up in her eye never had she felt so alone, so tired, so hungry. The day caught up with her as she made it to her room crawling into bed. Mr. Gordo was missing funny she hadn't seen him in Dawn's room. Maybe her sister had taking him with her. Smiling she drifted off into a restless sleep glad that her sister hadn't forgotten about her.

It was late when Buffy woke her skin prickled all over the chompers seemed to be most active at night like most big bads. She lay quietly in her bed their groans seem to take on different pitches when they were in groups. Could they be talking to each other she wonder? Dawn's room had the best view and she would have the cover of her tree to shield her.  
The bed creaked as she shifted her weight to the floor. She would have to give the house a once over later if she was going to stay and wait for the others. The abandon spear reflected fragments of the moon catching her eye. She picked it up and hugged it to her chest like an old friend. She neared the window as close as she dared.

Hundreds of body's a hoard of those thing hunted the streets. It felt primal there essence was almost like that of a vampire but much more raw. Buffy felt dread course through her even when she face the Master and died the first time it had felt nothing like this. Tomorrow at first light she would go to the Magic Shop hopefully the others would be there. She felt the urge to clean up the magic licked at her skin in the most invasive way. She left Dawn's room there was nothing she could do against such numbers.

In her bathroom she pulls the cord on the hospital gown discarding it on the floor. There is water in the tub its cold yet invited. She lets herself sink in; it must have been there water reserve for when the power was out. There isn't much left it narrowly reaches past the top of her thigh. The soap left is a bar that has a thin coat of dust to her it's still a God send. Her bed sores are mostly healed the skin is still a little pink from where they were but that will be gone soon to.

Running her finger over her chest the remnants of a scar remains from where Warren had shot her. Odd it should have long since been healed. Shampoo bottles along with conditioner are a missing she would have to make do with the soap. Lathering the soap in her hands she works it into her hair attempting to dislodge some of her knots. When she is satisfied that it's good as its goanna get she gets out of the tub.

In her room she dresses in her training gear it dwarfs her but its light and comfortable. The lock on her slayer trunk is busted open, pulling from it whatever is left of her ransacked weapon she lays them on the bed. A cross bow with a few arrows, a hatchet and a cross. She put the items into her travel pack along with a few hygiene and personal items then moves down stairs in search of food. A letter addressed to her sits on the table.

Buffy,  
We held out for as long as we could but food is scarce and those THINGS are increasing in numbers by the day so please don't be too mad at us. Giles say we must head to Fort Benning its one of the last military strong holds left and there's a watcher outpost in Atlanta. It's just me and Giles here Willow is nowhere to found ever since that bastard Warren shot you and Tara. She didn't make it I think part of Willow died that day she just picked up Tara's body and disappeared. A few days later we were over run with these things like daylight walking vampires. DON'T LET IT BIGHT YOU! Just one bight and you turn I saw our postman get bit and turn a few hours later. Giles's had to stab him in the head that's the only thing that seems to work on them. We tried to come get you a few time Buffy we really DID! The first time the military was there and wouldn't let anyone near the place, we tried again a second time but it was to overrun with those things. Giles tells me if anyone can survive in there it would be you. Don't die Buffy please I don't want to be alone again you have to surivive survive you have to make it! I need you; Giles needs you, THE WORLD NEEDS YOU! I don't know how we're going to stop this thing sis. I've been total research mode nonstop and there's nothing written anywhere about this. Giles has a theory that they were originally vampires or at least the first ones were. Harmony was walking in day light she looked much more preserved than those things though maybe because she was already dead to start with? I left you a few cans of food eat up and come and find me. That's an order from you bratty sister.

Love, Dawn aka the bratty younger sister

Dawn was Ok or at least she was whenever this letter had been written. It was a start at least Buffy knew where she was heading now it gave her new purpose. She opened a can of baked beans it was delicious. She gulped the contents as fast as she dared then opened a second can, then another.

Her hungry wasn't stated but it would have to do she didn't know when her next meal would be and she only had seven cans left. Buffy winced she would need a set of wheels driving was the one thing she suck at most. Her mother's car sat in the driveway still unused since her mother had pasted.

Buffy was pretty sure its tank was still mostly full or at least she hoped. The slayer had never pumped gas in her life and she was pretty sure this was a bad time to not know how. Angel could be one of those things. She let the thought play through her mind. Giles had been wrong before but it was rare very rare and Buffy had to except the worse might be true. She would find them all of them first Dawn and Giles the she would most likely find Xander wherever Anya was; Willow would be the tricky one.

The young witch would be the most important player in the Scooby gang this time round and probable the most jaded. The slayer let her thoughts turn to Tara she could understand Willow pain after all she had to kill the only man she ever loved once. Begrudgingly she admitted she might need Faiths help as well.

Fishing around the kitchen draws she found her mother keys and bid one last farewell to her home. No Dawn was her home anywhere her family was is all she needed. Making a mad dash for the car she started the ignition sloppily backing out of the drive taking down two chompers. She needed more weapons so she would hit the Magic shop first and gas she would need that to.

Giles must have siphoned most of it from the car or perhaps even someone else it arrow was hovering above the E. The streets were a grave yard of abandoned cars it made it hard to maneuver around. The car came to a rolling stop a block away from the shop. Grabbing the pack and her make shift spear she abandoned the car briskly walking the rest of the way to the shop. An upturned car blocked the entrance of the shop she climbed on top of it ignoring the chompers inside.

Crouching down she used the momentum of her jump to catch the ledge of the roof. Her pulse accelerated she could make out the sounds of talking inside. Jumping through the roof hatch she narrowly dodges a bullet that sped her way. "Anya wait!" She could hear the excitement in her friend voice and he rushed towards her. Xander grabs her and pulls into a bear hug. "Xander we need to know if she's been bitten if so we must shot her in her face." Xander glares at his tackles girlfriend. "Or we could stab her in the eye we really should save our bullet there silver and worth a lot of money." Anya continues on oblivious to her boyfriend's discomfort.

"I'm fine Anya really those things are wicked slow no match for my slayer speed." Anya just shrugs and goes back to her second favorite hobby counting her money leaving Xander and Buffy to their own device.

"Buff where have you been all this time we tried your house but by then everyone was already gone." They sat as Buffy diverged into her story about the hospital, Warren, and finally her sister's note.

"So Will's MIA I had hoped she was with you?" Xander shook his head he hadn't seen head or tails of his best friend since D-day.  
"No we have been holding up with the dweeb team in here since everything went down. There on a food run right now hopefully they bring back something other than Doritos and coke this time."

The dweeb team he couldn't mean... Buffy's thoughts were short lived. Jonathon and Andrew climb down the roof hatch arguing over the Empire strikes back. She feels her blood boil those two she marches over slamming them both to the wall a hand pine to each throat.  
"Where is he?! That bastard killed Tara!" Buffy saw red Andrew tried gurgled something out but it came out in a jumbled mess. "I ask you again, where is Warren?" Her voice was softer this time but the pressure of her grasp increased slight. Jonathon's face was turning a deathly blue Xander interceded placing a hand on the young blondes back.

"Buff your killing him there's already enough blood shed please don't go down that path." She either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him. He tried again, "BUFFY STOP IT NOW!" Letting go of the two she blink a few times what had come over her. She felt a throbbing in her chest and scratch where her scar resides.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me I never lose my cool like that." The two nerds just nodding at her from there place on the floor.  
"Tomorrow I head for Atlanta that's where Dawn and Giles are. I want you to go with me all of you. Once we find Dawn will look for Willow. Jonathon how good are you a with location spell?" Jonathon gulped his throat was rough from nearly being choked to death Buffy winced. "The more personal the item is the stronger the spell will be." Buffy pondered over his words. What was personal to Willow something she owned. The trouble with that was Willow didn't care much for things it was people she loved, knowledge she craved.

"Why don't you just use some of her hair?" Anya through her two cents in as if it was just that simple.  
"Honey we don't have any of Willows hair we don't know where she is remember." Xander asked the ex-vengeance demon like he was addressing a two year old.

"Maybe you don't but I do in fact I have some of everybody's hair that I know." Buffy wasn't sure if she wanted to know why Anya would want or have bits of everyone's hair Xander on the other hand was perplexed.

"And why pray tell would you keep peoples hair." He asked her sweetly. Now it seems to be Anya's turn to talk to Xander as if she was dealing with an idiot.

"For vengeance spells of course." She said as very a madder fact then turning to Buffy. "We would love to go with you Buffy there absolutely no money to be made in this town anymore with everyone being dead in all. Xander sex drive has also decreased drastically maybe a change of pace will bring some life back into the old penis." The slayer just shook her head as Xander quarried with Anya bout there sex life or was it lack of.  
She excused herself retiring into her training room to pound out some built up frustration. The nerds watched her closely as she had left she had always been an enigma to them even more so now. Andrew sat in wonder, what use she would have for him a nerd who couldn't even summon demons anymore. He would call but he couldn't even manage to pull in a low level flying monkey at this point.

Anya had commented in passing that all her old contacts were getting the hell out of dodge and leaving this plane. She most likely would have joined them had it not been for Alexander Harris. For the first time in years he felt jealous of Jonathon's achievements suddenly he felt very alone.  
The next morning came quickly Buffy rubbed the creak in her neck brought on from sleeping on the hard mats she had lined up in the training room. Xander was still sleeping half naked in air mattresses behind the sales counter. Soft hums came from a very satisfied looking Anya as she attempted to pack everything in sight.

Jonathan looked out of place, uncomfortable without his sidekick near him. Buffy offered her best pep rally smile waving at him. The poor guy look confused he turned around to make sure there was no one behind him before raising a meek hand in return. They would have to do something about his confidence. She took a seat next to him and did her best to bring up pleasantries.

"I don't know where Warren is you don't have to be nice to me I'll help you find your friend it's the least I can do."  
He wouldn't look her in the eye was he scared of her? She knew she had went too far yesterday but it chilled her to think someone would be fearful of their safety with her. She placed a hand of his shoulder causing him to flinch at her touch.

"I'm truly sorry about yesterday. I would never and I mean never do anything like that you or your friend again. You don't have to forgive me you don't even have to like me but please if we are going to work together to stop this outbreak I need you not to be afraid of me." He shook his head.  
"Afraid? Well you are a bit scary in a hot Mystic kind of way. I'm ashamed that's why I can't bring myself to look at you. Warren KILLED somebody he even tried to kill you." He paused, his eye's flicker with emotions. "It was supposed to be all a game you know, take over Sunnydale have a few laughs beat up the guys who shoved us into lockers as kids."

Buffy didn't know what to say she wished she could say none of this was his fault that she didn't blame him for what he couldn't control. But the true was she did resent him, deep down she felt if only he and his friend didn't start playing with fire none of this would have happened. She would have never been in a coma could have stopped whatever apocalypse had past. All her friend wouldn't be scatter all over America and most importantly of all Tara would still be here. She felt sick with herself for feeling that way, so she did the only thing she could do for her sake and for his. She lied.  
"Everything is going to be ok none of this was your fault." With that Buffy stood never would she see the hope in his eyes.

"Are we there yet?" Anya kicked her legs back and forth thumping her foot in rhythm against the driver's seat. Xander the only person lucky enough to know how to drive a school bus was seating in said driver seat grinding his teeth.

"Anya if you ask me that one more time I swear to whatever deity is up there that I'll stop this bus and let the chompers have their way with you." Xander watch Anya's refection through the mirror she looked like she was actually considering his offer.

"I've sure the sex might be interesting once you get past the pesky bighting turning you into a rotting corpse." She gazed out the window. "That one on the let looks kind of like a demon I used to date. And it was my understanding, during long periods of travel you human use the term 'are we there yet' to heighten the traveling experience."

"As fun as hearing you guys banter back and forth is we need to think of a game plan. Once we find Rosenberg, Giles and Slayer jr. what are we going to do about getting the world back in order?" Jonathan pinched the bridge of his nose Anya was riding at more than just Xander's nerve but at least he got a 'happy ending' for all his trouble.

The drive to Atlanta should have been two days tops but between the chompers and moving blocked cars off the road there two day drive and morphed into three weeks. The only solace he found was in watching Buffy never once did she seem like she was out of her element. Her cheek no longer looked pale and hollow and her clothing clung snugly to her body. He loved watching her fight she was a warrior and this world was the perfect playground for her. Buffy on the other hand didn't see it that way.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy shift uneasily she could feel Jonathan's eye on her they were always on her. "Will's works her magic mojo? Dawnie goes research mode perhaps I'm more on a hand on kind of girl." And it was true she left the research to the brainy Scooby's while she uses her fists to pound the big bads. "But your right there has to be something we can do in the meantime. I can hack at these guys all day long and not even make a dint in there populace I need something big to wipe out hoards of them at a time."

"We could burn them Fe2O3 + 2 Al → 2 Fe + Al2O3." Andrew said pulling at the stubble on his face. Buffy looked skeptical the last thing she wanted was to fight a chomper that was on fire. Jonathans on the other hand seem to see deeper meaning in what his friend was saying. "Thermite it so simple why did I think of it before if we could get enough of the ingredients we could spread it out and Buffy would be fast enough to ignite it." Andrew nodding in agreement but where they would find Thermite or even the right ingredient he had no clue.

"Xander take me as close to Atlanta as you dare I'll make a run into the city to grab the Theamawhatit. Andy you make me a list of everything you need to get this party started." Andrew tried to correct her but his word fell on depth ears. Anya's ears perked up at the mention of a shopping run and moved to the back of the bus to help Andrew go over his list. Xander now able to concentrate more on the roads increased his speed they were about an hour outside Atlanta which meant it would probably take them at least five to get there.

Buffy grabbed her pack, her crossbow was strung to the outside of it and she unsheathed her broad sword before stepping of the bus. She had Andrew list tucked into her pocket bidding her companions good-bye they would continue on a few miles on a gas run in a much less populated area then meet her back here within the hour.

If she failed to return they would wait no longer than three hours for her before continuing on to Ft. bending. The city was a few miles away on foot but one could see the building clearly from where she stood. She wished she had a map perhaps one would be available in a gas station or a pharmacy.

Andrew explained her best bet would be to try a metal working shop or a chemical supply store. She could see some chomper eating the remains of something large and yellow. A giraffe yep it was a giraffe she scalped them before they could even stand. Poor old Jeffry she cast the fallen giraffe a wayward glace and she past it. The grass was over grown it made her nervous it touched right under her fingertips. What had caused the grass to grow so fast surly it shouldn't be so high could it have been the dead body's acting as fertilizer? Gross, so finding wheels on the way back! Her slayer senses were tingling meaning chompers where nearby.

They were always nearby she recounted to herself just not so many of them. She could feel them, all of them, in this city of the dead. She would have to use stealth and hope for the best. Once in the city she narrowly missed fudging the whole plan to hell when she set of the alarm in a gas station. She wasn't able to get her map but she did manage to get a few hygiene product and toiletries. She climbed the roof of the gas station luckily city's buildings were always so clumped together. Scaling the roof tops gave her a better layout of the city anyways and she was less likely to run into chomper.

Her time was running short by the time she made it to the chemical supply shop. The metal work shop had been mostly a bust she only found one item she needed and the place was crawling with chomper. One caught on a hook snapped angrily at her it's groaning had alerted the other ones. Leading Buffy back to her early hypothesis chomper could communicate simple as that.

One she kicked into an open locker locking it behind her. A fat one that resemble chubby chase lunged at her knocking her sword from her grasp. She dug her heel to its chest, her hands firmly place on its head ripping it from its body. Headless the body fell as it head clacked its teeth Buffy as she speared its eye through a nearby hook on the wall. The rest happened in a blur she grabbed her sword scalping and stabbing at anything that moved. Forty bodies were motionless on the floor it was the most she had taken on at one time. The adrenalin made her jittery she grabbed a few work shirts for the guys knowing the clean clothing would be well welcomed and left.

There was only one entry way into the chemical shop that she could access. Everything was barred off she would have to bend the bars and squeeze through. She could feel the metal strain in her hands before it gave. Inside the building she pulled the bars back in places as to not have any surprise in counters other that what's already inside. She knew someone other than her was inside it didn't feel like a chomper but she wasn't going to let her guard down.

She gathered the rest of her ingredients off the list carefully setting them into her bag. Heavy strained breaths could be heard down the hall. Urg! She cringed something smelt horrid. Setting down her pack she crept down the hall she found the source of the heavy breathing. A man hunched over a door to a closed off room he was drenched in sweat. "Are you ok?" The man's eyes were on her and so was his gun.

"How did you get in here girly? I've been shut in here for days I would have seen a sweet little piece like you." He held his gun on her best he could but the weight of the gun taxed at his hand.

"Your arm looks horrible it's infected." Buffy held her hands cautiously in front of her like she was dealing with a wounded animal.

"Infected? Not a chance." He gave up his defensive stance not really seeing Buffy as a threat and slide to the floor. His eyes where fluttering he knew he was half dead his only regret was not killing that sheriff for handcuffing him to the roof that and possibly not asking the pretty blonde in front of him for her name.

Merle felt a strong grip lift him skywards the feeling beckoned memories he had long since repressed. He remembered sitting in Sunday school with his brother there teacher preached that god hands would be strong loving and fierce when it was there time to go. Daryl always ate that crap up when they were kids that if they were good, Gods love would protect them.

Where was Gods fucking love when his Dad was flogging coming home drunk as a skunk? Where was God's LOVE when he was stuck on that fucking roof top and Walking coming after him? He felt so light. He was flying through the air he came in and out of it as he flew.

Blondie was cradling him in her arm it felt odd to be held. His mind must have been diluted from the chemicals he tried to get high on. No there was no Blonde girl carrying through the air sword fighting walkers no less just like there was no God. Somewhere he was still trapped in that chemical supply shop trying to get high trying not to think of how he had abandon his poor little brother for the easy way out once again.

Merle woke as a cold wet cloth wiped the dirt and grime off his body. There was a different blonde from the one before he was sure of it. "Where am I?" He grunted struggling to get up his high had long since passed his right arm was killing him.

"Buffy brought you here you were delirious from your fever you kept calling for Darrel is that your lover?" Anya dipped the rag back into the bucket before cleaning his skin once more.

"I ante no homo girl and I asked you where I was not who brought me here." Merle tried to smack her hand away but she just ignored him and kept to her task. He was on a school bus it was parked off road at the moment he could see four others outside. Two scrawny looking sons of bitches bent over a pot mixing something up. The other two looked like they might be trouble a blonde cleaning her sword while the other guy kept a watchful eye out rifle in his hand.

"You are on a bus near the side of the road we are heading in Ft. Bennings where we hope to locate Buffy's sister. Then we will look for Willow after Dawn and Giles have joined us yes." She stood to toss the dirty water out the back of the bus.

"Are you off the short bus girly?" Merle gave the girl a one over she was gorgeous but dumbed that a bag of rocks.

"No I can a sure you we are both still very much on the bus are you daft? And don't call me girly my name is Anyanka but you may call me Anya. I've cursed men for less you know!" How ungrateful Anya thought she had even strip him and dresses him in new clothing that Buffy had brought back. Did Anya get any gifts brought back for her? No all she got was a smelly old man and a box of tampons the nerve of Buffy sometimes.

Buffy looked up meeting their newest members gaze she smiled he drop his eyes not returning the smile. She frown they would have to be on their toes he was an unknown and she didn't care much for unknowns when it came to the safety of her friends.

"Xander keep an eye on the roads I'm going to go have a talk with our newest groupie." She left her sword she learned men are more likely to open up to her when she looked vulnerable. She entered the bus telling Anya to go join Xander for a minute so she could talk alone with the newbie.

"I'm Buffy." She reaches out her hand in greeting.  
Merle wait a moment testing her resolve but when she doesn't back down he clasp his good hand in hers squeezing a little forceful. He is surprised when she squeezed back with just as much force if not more.

"Merle, that's a good grip you got there girl." His face broke into a grin the first one in a long time. Why didn't you leave me there to die? Did you come to boot me out now? These were all questions that plague his mind but he couldn't bring himself to ask. It was crazy how could a 90 pound nothing like her get him out was that guy with her at the time he must have carried him while she chopped up the walkers.

"Are you feeling ok I could get you some aspirin and water wait here." With that she hoisted herself up pulling out a first aid kit from the front of the bus. The metal tin was nearly depleted in inventory. "Here sorry about the water I already drank half of it I'll have to go out for more tomorrow." She placed the aspirin in his hand then held out her water for him.

"Girl...Buffy," he corrected himself all of this felt way to surreal to him sure such kindness wasn't free. "What is it you exactly want from me no one pulls someone out of a town full of walkers and patches them up just for shits and giggles?" He swallowed the aspirin chugging the remains of the water. This pussy shit ante got nothing on good old fashion vicodin he thought to himself.

She didn't say much of anything for a while she just sat there trying to find the right wording. "I had a feeling." She looked him up and down if he was a younger man and this was twenty years ago he might feel self-conscious. Her eyes trailed every visible scar as well as a few unseen ones.

"You're a fighter Merle from the looks of it you were a fighter long before this outbreak started. The sloppy cutting at the end of your arm leads me to believe it was self-performed. So either you're into so really hard core S&M or you'll do whatever it takes to survive. I see grit in you Merle there's not many people left like you in the world it seemed a shame to leave you to die." With that she left him to join the other men outside to keep watch.

Strom cloud brought in heavy rain that night the other soon retired to the bus leaving Buffy alone outside. To Merle it seemed unnerving yet fitting how she stood alone outside patrolling the camp. That girl carried herself like a warrior she would have done well in the military. No, he thought she was to head strong much like him. She would probably end up discharged much like he had been he smiled at the thought. The moon peeked through the clouds every now and then dozens of dead walkers lay slain. "Mother fucker." He whispered his eyes had to be playing tricks on him.

_  
Dawn hated Tuesdays why did bad news always seem to fall on Tuesdays. She tossed a large samarium tomb at the pompous British woman in front of her. Dawn hated everything about her from her ridiculous green tweed suit and almond color pumps to her obnoxious British accent. Chanel number 5?! Dawn flared her nostrils did this woman really think it was the time to be playing dress up. Yes Dawn hated Tuesday because her sister had died on a Tuesday. Now here we are on this particular Tuesday and some foreign bitch wants to tell her that her sister has to die again!

"Death is unbalanced you foolish child you heard what the Wiccan said just as clear as I." Sandra Wells dodge another projectile thrown by the upset teen. Sandra wasn't so lucky as to dodge the third a heft tomb collided with her temple sending her down.

Dawn waiting for the woman to get up she wanted to hit her some more. She waited and waited until it seemed time stood still. "Sandra?" Dawn walked to the fallen woman she was out cold. The teen placed a hand over the fallen woman face. She wasn't breathing this wasn't good Dawn would have to get Giles.

Dawn heard the sounds of bones popping in and out of place it was an odd thing really seeing one of those things change before your eyes. Her options for hiding were very limited she needed to run desperately but deep down she was thrilled she felt like her sister. This was her chance to prove to Giles she could take on a big bad all on her own.

She picked up accent tomb lifted it over head banging repeatedly on the monster. The book gave pages flew in all directions. Buffy had always made it look so easy to bash a monster head in. The monster started to rise it's head leaned to the far left. Dawn pulled a pencil from her hair and ran at the undead head on stabbing it in the eye. That had done the trick it fell over reaching for her as it hit the ground.

"Dawn!" Her name echoed off the grand library walls of the watcher council's sanctum. The area surrounding the girl was a dreadful mess. Priceless books destroyed a shelf was knocked over next to a very dead watcher.

"Dawn what happen to Mrs. Wells?" Giles voice was calm yet firm it made Dawns ears hurt. At that moment Dawn realized three things, one she had killed someone and she was going to be very sick, two said person came back to life and tried to bight her face off, thirdly Giles would never find out that Buffy had to die it would stay her little secret.

"She turned into one of those things I had to kill her." Her voice was unsteady at best but she could blame the endorphins from the fight on that. Her hands were still trembling from the jolt of killing someone.

"She must have been bitten when you went to the coven I should have never allowed you to go alone with her." Giles supplied a ready explanation for Dawn which she gladly took.

"Giles I'm fine really, we had a run in with two of those freaks, she shielded me while we ran she must have gotten bit or scratched in the process." She fell into the tale with unnatural easy the lie felt so much better than the true. She willed herself to believe it for Buffy. All she did was for her sister sake the word be damned.

"We should hit the road soon I was able to learn that Buffy was still alive from the coven. We can use Mr. Gordo as a focus and try a locator spell." Mr. Gordo was Buffy beloved stuff pig and one of her most treasured stuffed animal it would act as a strong focus.

"Right you run along Dawn and clean up while I take care of the body." The young girl nodded gratefully excusing herself from the room.

When he was alone Giles examined the body it was just as he suspected. No bight marks or scratches only a large red lump on her temple. She had died rather suddenly from an implement of sorts.  
"Dawn what is happening to you?" Giles asked aloud hoping Buffy would be able to reach them before it was too late for the young girl.


	4. Chapter 4

The humidity was thick she had no clue of where she was or where she was going. Ironically that was much of what her life had felt like before the epidemic. Once again she awoke over a mass of torn flesh and organs. She was herself again but for how long? Faith picked at the dry blood on her lips it tasted wonderful. Perhaps this is what vampires felt like the constant hunger yet blissful high of human blood, meat and sweat on their tongues.

Faith remembered L.A. she had been serving her time in prison for killing a man. The prison had broken in to a riot it was the kind of chaos she lived for. Girl's ripping each other's throats out feeding on one another. She killed and killed yet they never seem to stop coming. That's when one had got her it bite her. She was somewhere stuck between the transitions into one of those undead fuckers she figured. She looked down at the flesh wound on her calf it was still fresh after all these months all her other cuts had healed yet that remained.

When the hunger would grow unbearable the young slayer would black out only to wake to a stomach full of someone else's entrails. She popped a creak in her neck sitting on a patch of dry grass digging through her victim's bag. Food, water, map, picture's all junk to her would it kill a person to pack a damn vibrator? She glazed lazily at the pictures the woman seemed to be a kinder garden teacher. Either that or she had a fuck ton of children. Smiling faces of little ones wave happily at the camera.

"Mrs. Adler?" A small voice called out. "SHH.. Mrs. Adler said to stay quit tills the monsters away!" Another voice scolded the first one Faith could hear soft crying now she wondered how she had missed it before. She felt that all too familiar ach in her stomach. Little heads began poking out from behind trees. For once Faith was speechless.

"Where did Mrs. Adler go?" Faith felt a small hand tug on her orange jumper. "Are you a janitor?" Another voice questioned her. "No stupid she has on orange she janitor wear BLUE!" A little boy declared loudly.

"You kid's need to be quite the monsters are attracted to sound." Faith found her voice it was weak. She gathered up the belongings in the pack looking over the map. A town was circled with the word safe zone on it. The map meant little to her since she had no clue what town let alone state she was in now.

"Hey do any of you kids know where we are?" The slayer asked only to be met with silence. Great now these little fuckers don't want to talk. "Where's Mrs. Adler?" They asked again.  
"She went ahead of us to this town. So I need to know from one of you where the fuck we are so we can meet her there ok?" Faith bit the inside of her cheek willing her temper down.

"We are in Georgia if you show me the map I could tell you more." A boy a few years older than the rest stepped forward. Faith held out the map letting him come to her. He looked at her cautiously before taking the map. Faith shot him a grin but he ignored her; his eyes drinking in the map.

"Crain creek is about 10 minutes back that way we made camp there last night." The boy point north wards. Luckily for these brats were only about a 3hr's walk from that town. Faith gathered her thoughts as moans grew louder from the depths of the woods. They would need to leave now the undead would ignore her in her present state but the children's delicious aroma would attract them.

"If you guys want to see your teacher again you need to shut up and do as I say." Faith grumbled as she prepared for the longest 3 hours of her life.

_

Tara smiled softly waving to the red headed woman across the street. She felt a strong pull towards the young woman as she tried to recall her name. Her brain felt scattered as if it was full of holes, it was often hard for her to put a name to face.

Any memories before a few months ago where gone to her. But it was ok she thought how can one miss what they do not know. Curfew would be starting soon the sky was starting to dim and one could make out the shadow of a moon in the sky.

She loved the moon it was a pale beauty much like her Redhead. "Willow." Tara spoke softly to herself, pleased that she remembered the name. It was one of the few names she could recall if she thought hard enough. Willow who must have heard her ended her conversation with the man making her way to Tara.

"Hey baby you feeling ok?" Willow reached out tucking an escaping lock behind Tara's ear. Tara inhaled the scent of sage and worm's wart it intoxicated her. Whenever Willow was near her everything hummed it felt like magic. The brunet was often in awe of the power that radiates off her companion.

"Hmm… Ah yes I was just watching you talk to that man." Tara pointed a finger toward the familiar looking man who was still standing there watching them.

"Tara baby don't point." Willow placed a hand on hers gently lowering it. Tara felt her cheeks burn as she cast down her gaze. Tara often found it awkward communicating with other.

"Sorry." Tara stuttered.

"No need to apologies my dear girl." A strong commanding voice spoke. Tara looked up it was the man that had been talking to Willow earlier. He was handsome in a clean-cut no nonsense sort of way. He was a natural leader and reminded her of a woman whose face she could almost recall. Her eyes were all she could recollect sad blue eyes that held such pain. Tara grasped her head it ached when she thought to hard. Blood dripped from her nose she had over done it again Willow would be disappointed.

The man pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and gently dabbed Tara's nose.  
"Governor I think it would be best if I took Tara home she needs her rest." Willows eyes darken. Tara didn't understand the other girl's jealousy. Willow was Tara's world her reason for being, without her she would sooner die. The Governor seemed to understand the red heads feelings and chuckled to himself.

"You two best get along I need my scientist and favorite citizen in tip top shape." The Governor gave Willow and strong pat on the back dismissing them.  
They made their way down the cobble stone street towards their apartment building. Townsfolk greeted them along the way eyes always on Tara. They called her a holy woman, the blessed one among other things. It was a mystery to them all but Tara had a very peculiar gift for the infected. As long as a recently infected stayed within the town's radius she could hold off their turning. But as soon as they left the town the effects would hit full force. If an infected is too far gone even Tara's presents would do no good.

Today the town's folk seem to be in a frenzy of talk and gossip. Willow ears caught the words warrior woman and stopped dead in her tracks. 'Buffy?' Her heart sank no there was no way Buffy could have found them they were states away. "What's going on Marsha?" Willow asked a young teen who had talking loudly near them.

"I was near the wall when it happened it was so amazing Will you should have seen." The young girl gushed. "She was killing dead with her bare hands like some kind of amazon woman." The girl continued her tale but Willow interrupted her. "Where is she now?" If it was Buffy she knew she would have to take care of her fast before she caught wind of Tara.

"It happened just a few minutes ago they took her and the kids to the sick bay to check them out." The teen turned back to the rest of her companions to go back to her story.  
"Tara baby I need you to go back to the house and wait for me." Tara could sense her companion's distress so she continued on without question. Willow made her way to the sick bay the air around her crackled. She slammed the door open a mixture of disappointment and surprised marred her face.

"Hey Red." The slayer smirked as the medic team patched her up.  
"Faith." Willow circled around her like a predator her magic was pouring off of her. Then she stopped her eye locked on the small bit marks around the other girl's leg.  
"Well well I guess I won't have to kill you after all you actually might be of some use." Willow smiled.

A/n: I'm looking for a beta If anyone is willing please give me a aim at Locolilgoddess or email me at Locolilgoddess

Thx's all =D


End file.
